Ajax Moretti
|Junsui Ryoku|lit. "Pure Power"}} |birthday=May 8th |age=15 |gender=Male |height=6'3" |weight= |hair=Pale Maroon |eye=Murky Crimson |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Pistol Fist |status=Alive |family=Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Sister |birthplace= , |occupation=Student, Hero-in-Training |affiliation=Regillus Academy |team(s)=??? |fightingstyle=Shrimp Fu |base of operations= |entrance exam= ??? |quirk apprehension= ??? |class grades= C |debut=Three Bullets |voice= (Japanese) }} is a student at the rather esteemed Regillus Academy, acting as a student in Class Primo-Y. Due to the nature of both his personality and his Quirk, Pistol Fist, he has decided to adopt and operate under the hero name of |Junsui Ryoku|lit. "Pure Power"}}. Appearance Personality History Relationships Battle Prowess Quirk |Tanjūken|lit. "Revolver Fist"}} is a -Type Quirk belonging to Ajax Moretti. This Quirk grants Ajax an immensely powerful right arm, able to punch at 100 km/h (62 mph), more than enough to shatter through layers of steel. This Quirk stems from Ajax's father, a man born with a Quirk granting him the physiology of a . When the Quirk passed down to Ajax, it only granted him the immensely powerful arm, but the boy is determined to make a name for himself by using his Quirk effectively. Pistol Shrimps are naturally born with an absurdly large claw, the claw can reach immense speeds and kill its prey with a single blow. Ajax has been granted something similar with his powerful arm. His arm can clock at speeds equal to 100 km/h, granted with the acceleration of a .45 handgun. This means the fist itself accelerates at 4.4 x 105 m/s2, or 44000 m/s2. Normally, a punch travelling at this speed would have immense repercussions for Ajax, however the bones in his powerful arm are composed and layered in a mineral known as , making his arm more than durable enough to survive dealing such an attack. In addition to this, this makes Ajax's right arm, the one which bones are composed of this mineral, more durable than regular people. However, weaknesses do exist for Ajax and his Quirk. For one, this Quirk is truly only effective in close-range combat, as the greater the distance the more difficult a battle will become. Not only that, the Quirk only makes his right arm immensely powerful, and not the rest of his body. The rest of him is all human, and as such is an effective way to take him down would be to focus on harming his other body parts. Techniques * |Isogi Senkō|lit. "Hasty Punch"}}: The Jagged Punch is a technique Ajax created during the early stages of his training, focusing on another ability stemming from the Pistol Shrimp. By firing off a quick and brief punch, Ajax releases powerful shockwaves outwards from his fist. These shockwaves have been noted to easily crack through boulders and cement. * |Kijūebi|lit. "Machine Gun Shrimp"}}: This technique was once a move deemed as a Super Move, but as Ajax's skill increased, it simply became an advanced technique that he can now easily pull off with little to no repercussions on himself anymore. By using his prowess in Shrimp Fu, Ajax is able to move his fist rapidly at a target multiple times, reminiscent to a machine gun firing bullets. Normally speaking, it takes half a second for a regular punch to make contact with his opponent, but with this technique, Ajax has been shown to deal ten of these punches in the same time. Originally, this caused a great pain in his shoulder and cracks in his bone. However, now Ajax's bones do not crack when he uses this technique, and the shoulder pain has practically vanished with his increased pain tolerance for aforementioned aching. * |Taihōebi|lit. "Cannon Shrimp"}}: This powerful technique is one of Ajax's Super Moves, allowing him to release a blow with his right arm, at five times the speed of his regular punch. This means, when using this Super Move, his fists travel at an astonishing speed of of 600 km/h (373 mph). The acceleration of the punch also increases drastically, to an astonishing 25 x 105 m/s2. This means that this punch is travelling at a mind-blowing 2,500,000 m/s2. At the very most, Ajax can only use this attack three times in a day, any more and his arm will not be able to heal and will inevitably become unusable. This attack is regarded as Ajax's current ultimate spear, capable of piercing through almost anything with ease. Martial Art Shrimp Fu |Ebifū|lit. "Shrimp Style"}} is the name of the martial art utilized by Ajax, combining the defensive techniques of and the offensive capabilities of standard . Despite the two martial arts having polar opposite movement styles, Ajax has slightly altered the techniques in order to create a unique flow that benefits the two styles, effectively merging them into Shrimp Fu. The name Shrimp Fu was originally a joke made by Valerie Drusilla, but Ajax decided to take the name as a joke as well. In the end, the name has stuck, and become a defining factor in making this martial art Ajax's own. Shrimp Fu is... Equipment Hero Costume: Ajax's Hero Costume is an advanced model of armour known as . This advanced body armour was designed by ???, an organization specializing in creating armour sets that increase the physical capabilities of its wearers, also equipping them with gadgets in order to increase their battle prowess. The gadgets that B.A.N.E. possesses include a pair of lower arm positioned retractable grappling hooks, appearing and disappearing into the suit seamlessly by using retractable panels as part of its base. These grappling hooks can reach items up to 200m away, hooking onto it by rapidly drilling into it, and latching onto said object from the inside. Ajax is pulled in the direction of that object, or if needed, Ajax can have the grappling hook pull whatever object it had latched onto back to the B.A.N.E. armour. Another feature of the B.A.N.E. armour is that in the case that Ajax's limbs become broken, Ajax can have B.A.N.E. synthesize a hardening gel around the limb in order to keep it straight and safe from additional harm. However, the main attraction of the B.A.N.E. armour comes from its name, its biological augmentation of the wearer, and it's ability to enhance the production of Noradrenaline within the user. The biological augmentation in question is it actually the... Statistics Quotes *''"???"'' (Ajax Moretti) Trivia *Regarding Ajax's Academic Life, his data is as follows: **Ajax... *Regarding character trivia, the data is as follows: **The author considers Higher by the to be Ajax's theme song. Category:Males Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Martial Artists Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users